finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander (Final Fantasy XIII)
Alexander is Hope's Eidolon in Final Fantasy XIII. He is a non-elemental bipedal robot who can transform into a fortress. He has the highest starting SP of all Eidolons, making him the perfect companion for his fragile summoner. Profile Alexander is a tall, golden humanoid with dark blue accents. In Gestalt Mode, Alexander becomes a fortress that arcs around the edge of the battlefield while Hope gives him orders. Alexander is the series's staple Holy-elemental summon. Though Holy is not an element in Final Fantasy XIII, Hope's full ATB skill, Last Resort, seems inspired by the Holy spell as seen in many previous entries to the series, thus making Alexander a fitting Eidolon for him. The writing in Alexander and his summon symbol reads (in Latin written in Etro script): :By the grace of Etro, stand fast your walls of stern judgment. Come forth, fortress of sanctity. :Fortified virtue. Shattered iniquity. :A name in blood, a pact of light. Alexander shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding. Story Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons reside in Valhalla, the middle realm between the mortal realm and the unseen realm of the dead. They respond to Goddess Etro, who reigns this realm and sends the Eidolons out to l'Cie who struggle with their Focus. Days after the party arrives on Gran Pulse, Lightning's party remains in Vallis Media with Hope opting to gather food with the chocobo chick. When the chick returns to camp in alarm, the party hurries to find Hope unconscious. That night, the party discusses the option of heading to Oerba to find a way to remove their brands. Hope tells them to leave him behind as he is scared they will get hurt because of him, and inadvertently summons Alexander. Lightning and Fang come to Hope's aid with Lightning telling Hope the Eidolon is not an ordeal but a gift, not there to kill his summoner, but to show him he has the power to get back on track and continue on. Hope's eidolith materializes as a brilliant star, and from this point forth he can summon Alexander to aid him in battle by taking the eidolith crystal from his brand and shattering it. As they later return to Cocoon, they crash a grand prix event in Eden and summon their Eidolons to make their way through. After Cocoon falls and is crystallized, the party's l'Cie brands are removed, and Hope presumably loses his ability to summon Alexander. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Eidolons aid their former allies in the final assault on the god Bhunivelze. After the end of time and the beginning of a new, god-free universe, the Eidolons disappear to reincarnate, bidding farewell to their former masters. Gameplay Boss Alexander is fought by Hope, Lightning, and Fang in the Vallis Media. Alexander yields to those who amass chain bonuses, to those who heal the wounded, and to those who strengthen their allies. He casts Doom on Hope at the beginning of the battle. Summon Alexander uses strong non-elemental physical attacks and draws in all enemy attacks. He has the highest starting SP, but is slow moving around the battlefield and takes longer to act than the other Eidolons, in some cases being late in healing Hope. Alexander's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, bestowing status enhancements, removing status ailments, and restoring HP. In Gestalt mode, Alexander transforms into an immobile fortress hugging one edge of the battlefield. Whenever Alexander is summoned, executing gestalt or unleashing his final gestalt attack, a somewhat faint, angelic organ pipe can be heard. His concept is Tactical Commander. Stats Alexander has 4 ATB slots. Abilities If there is at least one enemy who is not provoked and can be provoked, Alexander uses Lofty Challenge. Otherwise, Alexander targets the same enemy as Hope and uses Steelcrusher twice followed up with Soaring Uppercut finishing with Blast Punch. If the enemy can be launched he uses Soaring Uppercut. If the enemy is far away he uses Blast Punch and if the enemy is surrounded by other enemies, he uses Explosive Fist. Gestalt Mode Alexander is the only Eidolon who has attacks in Gestalt Mode that ignore type-based defense. Divine Judgement is Alexander's ultimate attack. A hidden compartment opens up in his center and shoots lasers on the ground, which form an intricate white circle, which then explodes. The damage dealt is weakness-specific. Divine Judgment raises the chain bonus by an amount based on the attack's level: :Level 1: 8.00 * 1 + 18.00 * 2 + 19.00 * 3 = 101.00 :Level 2: 8.00 * 1 + 18.00 * 3 + 19.00 * 4 = 138.00 :Level 3: 8.00 * 2 + 18.00 * 5 + 19.00 * 6 = 220.00 Divine Judgement deals more damage based on the target's weaknesses: # If the target is weak to physical or magical attacks the final damage becomes Normal damage * 2.00 # If the target is weak to at least one element the final damage becomes Normal damage * 2.00 # If the target has either Deprotect or Deshell the final damage becomes Normal damage * 1.89 The effects are cumulative. If the target is weak to at least one element, weak to either physical or magical attacks, and has either Deprotect or Deshell the final damage will equal: :Normal damage * (2.00 * 2.00 * 1.89) = Normal damage * 7.56 "Normal damage" refers to the amount of damage that would have been dealt without the modification. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR.png|Explosive Fist (SSR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope SSR+.png|Explosive Fist (SSR+). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope UR.png|Explosive Fist (UR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope UUR+.png|Explosive Fist (UUR+). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope UR.png|Soaring Uppercut (UR). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope UR+.png|Soaring Uppercut (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). FFAB Steelcrusher - Hope Legend SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR.png|Blast Punch (SSR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Blast Punch (SSR+). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend UR.png|Blast Punch (UR). FFAB Blast Punch - Hope Legend UR+.png|Blast Punch (UR+). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend SSR.png|Soaring Uppercut (SSR). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend SSR+.png|Soaring Uppercut (SSR+). FFAB Soaring Uppercut - Hope Legend UUR.png|Soaring Uppercut (UUR). FFAB Explosive Fist - Hope Legend UUR.png|Explosive Fist (UUR). Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bahamut is an enemy whose abilities may be imparted to the delegation's units as Soul Break skills. ''Mobius Final Fantasy MFF War God Alexander - Mage.jpg|Mage card. MFF War God Alexander - Monk.jpg|Monk card. MFF War God Alexander - Ranger.jpg|Ranger card. MFF War God Alexander - Warrior.jpg|Warrior card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alexander appears as a card, depicted in the Wind set. Alexander3 TCG.png|Alexander. Alexander TCG.png|Hope and Alexander. Triple Triad Alexander appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. Merchandise Alexander, along with the other Eidolons, has been made into action figures in the Final Fantasy Creatures Kai Vol. 3 series. These figures cost ¥6,240 a piece. Creatureskai3.jpg|Creatures Kai Vol. 3. Alexander-FFXIII-Creatires-Kai-Vol3.png|Creatures Kai Vol 3. Gallery ;Concept art Alexander concept.png Alexander gestalt concept.png|Gestalt mode. Hope on Alexander.jpg|Hope on Alexander. Alexander summon symbol concept.png|Summon symbol. Alexander summon animation concept.png|Summon animation. Alexander-ffxiii-2-ultimania.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega. Alexander-concept-ffxiii2.jpg|Deleted scene from Final Fantasy XIII-2 showing Alexanders fighting Caius. ;Screenshots Ffxiii alexander.jpg|Alexander in battle. Hope_Alexander.png|Hope and Alexander. Alexander going into gestalt mode.png|Alexander exits Gestalt Mode. Alexander gestalt mode.png|Alexander in Gestalt Mode. Alexander gestalt mode with hope.png|Alexander enters Gestalt Mode. LRFFXIII Alexander.png|Alexander in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Etymology Trivia *Though not appearing in Final Fantasy XIII-2, concept art for Alexander was drawn, presumably for the scene where Lightning leads her army of Eidolons against Caius Ballad and his army of Rift Beasts. *Hope and Alexander is the only summoner-Eidolon pair where the two are of the same gender in Final Fantasy XIII. References Category:Eidolons in Final Fantasy XIII